


Snapshot

by A_Single_Tulip



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cameras, M/M, Speeding Bullet (Team Fortress 2), Suggestive Themes, just some fun team antics with a dash of shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Single_Tulip/pseuds/A_Single_Tulip
Summary: “Mate, what are you doing?” Sniper called out as he heard a certain Bostonian shuffling around in the back of his camper. The two of them had been hanging out within the confines of Sniper’s home/vehicle when Scout had retreated near the back.Popping his head out from around the corner, Scout matter-of-factly replied, “Exploring,” before disappearing once more with a small laugh.Sniper hummed in response, managing a smile of his own. “Well I know that love, but why exactly are you exploring? Won’t exactly find anything of much interest in here.”“Ya’ see Stretch, that’s exactly where you’re wrong. Wanna know why? Because I’ve already found something that’s piqued my interest.” Appearing once more from around the corner, Scout produced a single object in his hand. A Polaroid camera.





	Snapshot

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I put together. Hope y'all enjoy :)

“Mate, what are you doing?” Sniper called out as he heard a certain Bostonian shuffling around in the back of his camper. The two of them had been hanging out within the confines of Sniper’s home/vehicle when Scout had retreated near the back.

Popping his head out from around the corner, Scout matter-of-factly replied, “Exploring,” before disappearing once more with a small laugh.

Sniper hummed in response, managing a smile of his own. “Well I know that love, but why exactly are you exploring? Won’t exactly find anything of much interest in here.”

“Ya’ see Stretch, that’s exactly where you’re wrong. Wanna know why? Because I’ve already found something that’s piqued my interest.” Appearing once more from around the corner, Scout produced a single object in his hand. A Polaroid camera.

“Bloody hell...haven’t seen that thing in forever…” Sniper muttered to himself, carefully taking it out of Scout’s hand. He’d had the camera since he was a teenager, a birthday present from his parents, who wanted him to maybe be a wildlife photographer when he grew up considering how much time he spent in nature. Though he didn’t exactly become one, Sniper definitely did use the camera back then whenever he saw something that he wanted to capture with his lens.

“Yup...look at what else I found.” Scout grinned as he held up a few photographs that had also been in the old shoebox that the camera was in. He stood up from where he was, placing the old pictures on to the table, with Sniper trailing behind him.

There was a total of ten photographs, each lined up neatly as Scout organized them. Most of them were just photographs of nature until Scout picked one up. The picture was of a rather young looking guy, tall and lanky with a big grin on his face as he looked back at the camera. He looked like someone had just said something funny, with the corners of his eyes crinkled and his mouth somewhat open as though he were about to laugh. The photo was labeled, “June 6th, 1961. Mickey and his ever so rare smile.”

“Hold up, hold up, hold up…” Scout suddenly exclaimed, eyes widening. “Snipes, is that you?” He asked, looking over at said Bushman.

“Yup...about nineteen in that picture, if memory serves me right. I think one a’ my mates took that picture. Probably after saying something stupid that I found funny, for God’s knows whatever reason…” A chuckle left Sniper as he looked over the pictures.

His hand settled over one, picking it up to take a good look at it. Side by side stood a middle-aged couple, with the woman smiling sweetly as the man barely mustered up the slightest of a smile. It was labeled, “May 3rd, 1959. Mum and Dad, the perfect pair.” It made him smile, seeing his parents so much younger than they currently were, smiling happily as they looked into the camera.

He’d been the one to take the photo, he remembered that distinctly. It had been their wedding anniversary, and Sniper had wanted to take a nice photo of them to celebrate. His mother was the one who urged his father to agree, and to this day he was happy that the only person that that stubborn man ever managed to listen to was his mother.

“You know…” Scout began, looking over at Sniper. “We should buy some new film for the camera, maybe take a few snapshots of our own, eh, Snipes?”

“You know, that sounds like a rather nice idea…” Sniper agreed, setting the picture back down on to the table. “Camera isn’t too, too old, so maybe a store over in Teufort might have some. Never know what you might find in that daft town.”

“Alright then! Let’s do it!” Scout practically jumped up, grinning excitedly.

“We can go tomorrow, Love. It’s already a little late in the evening, but I promise I’ll take you over tomorrow.”

“Scout’s honor?” The Bostonian quipped, holding in a giggle.

Sniper shook his head, chuckling once more under his breath. “Sure, Scout’s honor.”

* * *

Scout had slept over in Sniper’s camper with him that night, obviously a bit too excited to go out into town to go get the film. It wasn’t that early in the morning when he woke up, but the man lying next to him still snored softly, his hair a somewhat disheveled mess. Carefully getting up from the lower bunk, he made his way into the kitchen to start up a pot of coffee. He only occasionally drank coffee but knew that the moment the other woke up that he would definitely be craving a cup of the freshly brewed beverage.

Standing in front of the counter he quietly waited for the coffee to be finished, wearing nothing more than his boxers and one of Sniper’s white t-shirts, as well as his usual pair of knee socks. A soft smile appeared on to his features as he heard shuffling from behind him, followed by being pleasantly surprised by a pair of warm arms wrapping around his midsection, a certain Bushman’s chin now resting against his shoulder.

“Mornin', lovebug. Have a good sleep?” Scout asked, raising a hand to gently stroke the side of Sniper’s cheek.

The response he received was an affectionate nuzzle against his neck, followed by a muffled, “mhm…” as the arms around him tightened slightly.

“Well, that’s good…” Scout replied, chuckling lightly. “Won’t be able to get your coffee though if you don’t let go a’ me, Slim.”

“Mm...don't wanna…” Sniper murmured in a semi-coherent voice.

“But Snipes...coffee.” Scout reminded, brushing his fingers through Sniper’s messy hair.

“Hmm…..fine.” With some reluctance, Sniper managed to let go, but not before placing a quick kiss to Scout’s neck and then his cheek.

“Atta’ boy,” Scout replied, picking up the pot of coffee once it was finished. Picking up Sniper’s mug that read “#1 Sniper” on it, he poured the coffee into the mug before setting it down to begin fixing up his coffee just how he liked it. Three packs of creamer, one pack of sugar. Not too sweet, with just enough creamer to make the coffee smoother.

Knowing that Sniper would be more likely to use the rest of the coffee than him, Scout simply placed the pot back where it had been previously before picking up a glass and retrieving the orange juice that Sniper had in his somewhat stocked fridge. Once having poured himself a cup, he then placing the carton back into the small fridge.

"No coffee for you then, Roo?" Sniper asked, taking his mug from Scout before taking a sip.

A small laugh came from the runner as he settled down in the chair in front of the other, taking a sip from his glass. "Don't really need too much caffeine right now, 'm already wide awake...unlike you."

Sniper responded with a light kick to Scout's leg underneath the table, causing the other to start laughing and lightly shove the other’s arm in retaliation.

Taking another sip from his mug, Sniper sighed while closing his eyes. "Y'know, I think you're one of the only people I know that can make my coffee how I like it, despite it not being much."

"Hm...maybe it's 'cause I make it with love."

Sniper hummed, nodding his head. "Yup...that's gotta be it. Definitely. No wonder I can't get enough of it."

Scout grinned sipping from his glass once more. "So...whatcha' wanna take a picture of first?..."

"Maybe that handsome face of yours. That'd definitely photograph well, eh mate?"

The runner could feel his face heating up at the comment, his arms coming up to fold across his chest. Sure, he had an ego the size of Texas, but whenever Sniper complimented him he always managed to make him get embarrassed.

"How 'bout we take one together then, get both of our good looking mugs in a picture." He suggested, giving a half smile to Sniper.

"Sounds like a plan then." The other replied, taking another long sip from his mug.

* * *

After they’d gotten dressed in their civvies, they decided on taking the company van in order to travel into town, seeing as how their little excursion wouldn’t be for too much. It didn’t take them long to find the only camera shop within the small town, finding a parking space before exiting the vehicle to head inside the relatively small store.

After some questioning of the store owner, as well as some searching, they managed to find a few of the proper film cartridges, purchasing them happily. As they exited the store, Scout excitedly tore open one of the boxes, carefully inserting the cartridge into the camera they’d taken along with them.

“Alrighty, Snipes. First picture for the camera, smile!” He exclaimed, holding up the camera with a grin.

Somewhat taken by surprise, Sniper managed an awkward half smile as he stuck his hands in his pockets. He’d never really been one for staged photographs, or fake smiles.

Scout huffed, bringing the camera down for a moment. “Not like that, ya’ goof! Gimme a real smile, I know you know how to smile.”

“Not really good at smiling on command, love. Most pictures of me smiling were most likely taken without my knowledge, or when something’s makin’ me smile.”

A hum left Scout as he thought for a moment. What could possibly make Sniper laugh? A devilish grin formed across his face as he thought of one thing that seemed to make the Aussie break into the goofiest of grins followed by unstoppable laughter.

“Alright, then…’ow about I talk like zis? Like a certain Frenchman who thinks zhat he’s better zhen all who encounter ‘im. Oh, look at me, I smoke cigarettes and inhale my wine before I drink it. Fried chicken? Non! Zhat is but a peasant food. I only eat cornish game hens zhat come straight from my molars!”

Sniper’s eyes widened for a moment, nearly choking on his bubbling laughter before doubling over, laughing quite loudly at the impression Scout did of their fellow team member. God, his impression was terrible, and yet so accurate in an overexaggerated way that perfectly portrayed Spy.

Just as Sniper managed to straighten himself out, still laughing at Scout with a hand holding his head, the other man managed to quickly hold up the camera in order to snap a quick picture of the other.

“There we are…” He muttered to himself, smiling as he watched the photo slowly come out from below the camera. Taking it into his other hand, he watched as the slowly begin to appear on the slip that came out of the camera.

Scout grinned, satisfied with the picture as he slipped a pen out of the bag he had on him, writing on the back of the photo, “May 19th, 1970. Turns out Snipes is a real goof once you get him laughing.”

Momentarily removing his sunglasses, Sniper wiped the corner of his with the last of a chuckle, tucking the sunglasses into the collar of his shirt. “God, you really had me going there…” He finally said once catching his breath. “You really do know how to make me laugh at the stupidest shit, Mate.”

“Just ‘cause it was stupid doesn’t mean that you can deny the fact that you still found it funny, though.” Scout retorted, slinging an arm around Sniper’s shoulders.

“Alright, alright...I found it funny.” Sniper huffed.

“‘Course you did, and we have photographic evidence of it too! Now...are you ready to go make some memories?”

“Absolutely,” Sniper replied, a smile growing on to his face.

* * *

“What type of pictures we going for anyway?” Sniper asked, walking alongside Scout as they made their way back into the base.

“Probably some stills, with a few action shots and maybe some portraits!” Scout seemed rather excited, a small skip in his step as they walked down the hall.

“You seem to know quite a bit about this sorta’ thing, huh?”

“Well, duh, I took like...two years of photography back in school. May not have been too great in my core classes, but my teachers did always say that I had a good eye for picture taking.”

“Ah…” Sniper replied just as they finally made their way into the rec room. Their other teammates were there, doing their usual sort of stuff they did when they had some downtime. Spy read a newspaper, while Demo and Heavy sat on the couch watching whatever was on the television. Just next to them sat Medic, who was working on some crocheting, with Pyro seated on the floor working on what looked like an arts and crafts project that consisted of plenty of stickers as well as googly eyes and glitter.

At the table sat Engie and Soldier, who were actually in the middle of a game of chess. Sniper smirked to himself, seeing from the positioning of their chess pieces that Engineer was definitely going to win, and everyone knew what that meant whenever Soldier was playing. An almost immediate tantrum.

“Love, get the camera ready, and aim it at Sol and Truckie.” He muttered into Scout’s ear, prompting the other to grin and he readied the device.

It was at this moment that Spy set down his newspaper, raising a brow as he noticed his two fellow teammates who were obviously up to something. It was at this moment then that he realized where they were looking at. _Oh, Merde _.__

__“Well Soldier, it’s been nice playin’ with ya’, but I think it’s about time that this game ended.”_ _

__“Giving up already, cowboy? Can’t stand losing to a winner like myself?”_ _

__“Oh no, the complete opposite actually, but I do know that you can’t…” Engineer grinned just as he took out Soldier’s king, smugly continuing with a low, “Checkmate…”_ _

__“Oh, you good for nothing, cheating, BACKSTABBING-”_ _

__“Get the camera ready, mate!” Sniper urged hurriedly._ _

__Scout then took the picture just in time to capture Soldier right as he was in the middle of flipping the table, an angry sneer upon his face as Engineer immediately got up to back away from the other._ _

__“Aw heck yeah, got it!” Scout exclaimed just as the photo slowly came out of the camera, carefully taking it into his hand to get a good look at it, and it was absolutely perfect. Taking out his pen again, Scout once more wrote down the date on the photo with the caption, “Not ‘roid rage, just Sol being Sol.”_ _

__Without warning though, the photo was suddenly snatched out of his hand by an unknown force, the young Bostonian whipping around just in time to see Spy decloaking as he examined the photo._ _

__“A considerably good shot, Scout...wouldn’t take you for the type to ‘ave a steady hand for this sort of thing.” Spy commented, somewhat smirking to himself as he read the written caption._ _

__“Oh, uh...thanks, I guess, Spy…”_ _

__“De rien…” was the Frenchman’s response before handing the photo back to the other. “Might I ask though, why you’re suddenly taking an interest in photography?”_ _

__“Well, it’s cause I found Snipes’ old camera, and thought, ‘Hey, why not get some film for this old thing, and make some new memories?’ and now here we are!”_ _

__“Mm…” Spy replied, nodding his head once._ _

__At suddenly hearing the mention of a camera, Pyro suddenly jumped up excitedly, making their way over to the two whilst excited muffled sounds came from their mask._ _

__“Oh, you wanna take a picture, Mumbles?” Scout asked, smiling as the other nodded their head rapidly. “Alrighty then, strike a pose!”_ _

__Pyro held up a hand for a second before taking Spy by the arm, yanking him in for the picture as well. The masked man seemed a bit reluctant but didn’t wish to upset his fellow team member, managing a firm line that somewhat resembled a smile as Pyro slung an arm around him while holding up a peace sign._ _

__Scout chuckled, shaking his head as he lifted the camera once more, taking a quick picture of the two of them. He labeled that one, “Is that a smile I see?”_ _

__Over the course of the rest of the day, Sniper and Scout continued to go around snapping as many pictures as the camera allowed them of the rest of the guys. Their favorite one was of Demoman, passed out of the couch with a few googly eyes stuck on to his face by Pyro. They even managed a photo of Miss Pauling at some point when she was on base for a visit. At the end of the day, the two made their way over to a cork board that was hung up in their rec room and began to hang up them up using thumbtacks. Everyone seemed pleased by the photos, laughing at a few, whilst some just silently smiled at a few of the more heartfelt ones._ _

__Eventually, after everyone had a good look, the room began to slowly clear out until it was just Sniper and Scout left within the room. Sniper turned to look at Scout after feeling a hand take hold of his own._ _

__“Personally, I think this was a pretty damn good idea if I do say so myself.” Scout finally said, turning to look at Sniper as well with a gentle smile._ _

__“Yeah...I think that was the most fun I’ve ever had since taking this job here if I’m being completely honest with you. Good, honest fun that doesn’t involve needing a bottle of liquor, or killing anybody.”_ _

__“Mm...same. Last time I had this much fun was...well, was probably when I was a kid I guess.” Scout gave a small shrug, taking a step to the side to lean against Sniper._ _

__“Hopefully won’t be the last time, hm?”_ _

__Scout smiled, leaning up to press a kiss to the corner of Sniper’s mouth. “Never…” He softly whispered against Sniper’s ear. “I’ll make absolutely sure of that, bub. Now...I’ve got a little teensy tiny surprise for ya’. For your eyes only hon.”_ _

__Sniper looked down as a small manilla envelope was pressed into his hands. Looking back up, he saw Scout smirking, seemingly satisfied with himself._ _

__“I’ll be seein’ you around, legs...have a nice night.” After giving a small wave, Scout made his way down the corridor leading to his room._ _

__Staring down at the envelope, Sniper looked around to make sure that no one else was there before carefully opening the envelope and pulling something out. It was...a photo? Written on the back of it, it read, “For my Lovebug,” with a small heart drawn next to it._ _

__Flipping it over, Sniper almost immediately felt heat travel across his face as he quickly pressed the picture against his chest, out of fear of anyone else seeing it. The image itself was...suggestive in nature, resembling a sort of pinup style that involved a pair of knee highs, and a loose fitting baseball jersey along with a matching cap. When the hell did he find the time to take this?_ _

__Looking down the hall that Scout went down, he suddenly found himself briskly walking down said hall in search of Scout. He felt a need to repay him for such a... _lovely present _.___ _

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to leave a kudos if you liked it, and comment down below what you thought! As for the ending, well...I'll leave that up to the imagination of the reader ;)


End file.
